<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Floofy jaytim art <3 by Khi0neFr0st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828704">Floofy jaytim art <3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khi0neFr0st/pseuds/Khi0neFr0st'>Khi0neFr0st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khi0neFr0st/pseuds/Khi0neFr0st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is by <a href="https://crimson--lux.tumblr.com/">crimson lux</a> on tumblr, they make a lot of jaytim content on there!</p>
<p>pls support them they are very nice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Floofy jaytim art <3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again this is not mine but the artist gave me permission to post it here. They're <a href="https://crimson--lux.tumblr.com/">crimson lux</a> on tumblr, pls support them they say it makes them rlly happy HAHAHAH Also yes I have taken the liberty of tagging it morning kisses sorry crim</p>
<p>They said you don't have to follow them or anything, just as long as you enjoy their jaytim content there hehe (but please do support them lol I know it makes them happier than they let on xD hi crimson)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>